


Dance

by Cent



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABBA-Fic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, I have no idea where this is going, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cent/pseuds/Cent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren brags about his hitting on-skills and Jean makes him to prove himself. And that's how the whole lot of them sneaks into a club and there Eren sees a mysterious guy, who he picks as his prey.</p><p>And every chapter is based on some ABBA-song because why not. Hail ABBA! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well I Can Dance With You Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a joke I made to my friend and then decided to write a fanfic about it! :) And the joke came to my mind, when I heard Abba's song "Does your mother know?" and it's the song in the fic too, so, to get the idea, you should really listen to the song! ^^ Aand comment and and and let me know what you thought! :3 Thank you, enjoy!

Eren smirked when they were in the club. 

“Oh yeah, it was easier than I thought”, he said to Armin walking next to him. Jean looked over his shoulder and smirked.

“Your first time, Jeager?” The boy said teasingly. Eren opened his mouth, about to lie to Jean, that he did this every other weekend, but Mikasa was faster. 

“Of course it’s his first time”, she said. 

“Mikasa! You ruin everything, you make me look so uncool…”, Eren said annoyed. “Why are you here anyway? It’s not like you were asked to come along… This was supposed to be boys night…” Mikasa looked at Eren, hiding halfly behind her red scarf. 

“I’m here to look after you. And Armin asked me to join”, she answered. It was so dark in the club, that Eren hardly saw Armin’s face, but he could swear he saw Armin blushing. 

“Ugh… But you still could stop making me look stupid”, Eren said. Without Eren noticing, Jean had lead them to some of the darker corners in the club. 

 

The club was full of people, after all, it was Friday night and people wanted to go party. That’s most likely the reason why their little group had gotten in, the porters were too busy to check everyone trying to get in. The music was on really loud, and there was neon lights everywhere. Eren had never seen anything as cool as this. Next to him, Armin was looking a bit scared. He hadn’t wanted to come along at the first place, but Eren had particularly forced him to come. He didn’t want to go to a club first time in his life alone with that Horseface and his boyfriend, not that there was anything wrong with Marco, but Jean in the other hand… Well, he was a dick but for some reason they always hanged out in the same group. Even he and Jean didn’t get along that well. 

“Well, Jeager, now it’s your time to show off your hitting on talent”, Jean said waking Eren up from his thoughts. Eren looked at Jean for a while, having no idea what he was talking about. 

“What?” He asked. Jean rolled his eyes and put his arm around Eren’s shoulder. 

“Well, do you remember why we are here?” He asked. Eren gave a loud “Oh”, when it all came back to him. 

“Yeah, um, right, I’ll get a drink and then I shall get a guy”, the brunette boy said. The reason why they were in the bar, it was because Eren had bragged about his hitting on skills and Jean had gotten tired of it and, well, challenged him to hit on a random guy in a bar. The truth was that Eren had never hit on anyone before, and he had never been into a bar. Eren looked at Mikasa nervously. If the girl would know the true reason why they were in the bar, it would be all over for Eren, and Eren would need to eat his lies and he’d look really bad. Not that he didn’t already look pretty bad to other boys, thanks to Mikasa who’s life duty seemed to be making Eren look as stupid as was possible. Gladly, some blonde girl had appeared from nowhere and was now talking with Mikasa, and she hadn’t payed attention on Eren and Jean’s conversation at all. 

 

“Armin, do you want some too?” Eren asked almost shouting and turned to his best friend. 

“Um… No, I’ll pass… I don’t want to drink anything alcoholic, you know, my grandpa wouldn’t be very pleased about it”, the blonde boy mumbled. Eren didn’t hear much of it, thanks to the loud music, but he knew Armin well enough to fill up the parts he didn’t hear. 

“Well, how about something non-alcoholic then?” He asked again. 

“Do they sell coke here? If they do, then I can take one”, Armin said. 

“Okay, I’ll bring one for you”, Eren said and walked to Mikasa, who had somehow moved away from their group with the blonde girl. 

“Yo, you wanna have something to drin-“, he started when she recognized the girl. It was Annie Leonhardt, a girl from other school’s MMA team. She had been Mikasa’s last opponent in the tournament. She looked at Eren with this really pissed look as she walked closer to the boy.

 

“Leave my girlfriend alone or I will kick your balls off and feed them to you”, she said. Eren moved back, the girl was crazy. Mikasa took Annie’s hand and pulled her away from Eren. 

“It’s fine Annie, he’s my brother”, the girl said. Annie looked at Mikasa and then to Eren. 

“Oh, so this is the little bitch… Sorry, I thought he was a random guy coming to hit on you”, she said and backed. Eren smiled weakly. He was a little offended of that ‘little bitch’, but he didn’t say anything. This girl was a true monster, she had given hard time to even Mikasa. And that was something. 

“Yo”, Eren said and rose his hand. “So, a girlfriend, eh?” He tried. The girls didn’t listen to him. 

“And do not say things like that to my brother, or I will do the same to you”, Mikasa said, showing her over protective side. The girls continued talking, and since they didn’t seem to want Eren to be with them, Eren went to buy the drinks for him and Armin. 

“Thanks”, Eren said and took the glass of beer and the class bottle of coke, when he saw something. There was this guy, all dressed in black, sitting on a red bar stool smoking a cigarette. The guy had black hair, that was longer from the top and shorter from below. He had this weird look in his eyes, this look that Eren didn’t know what to call it. At the same time, it looked really focused, yet really relaxed. He looked like he was perfectly fine by sitting there all alone, yet he still looked bored. And now Eren knew, who he wanted to hit on. The guy was really interesting, and Eren wanted to see if he could get the bored look out of the guy’s eyes. He walked through the club, to the shadowy corner where his friends were. 

“Here ya go”, Eren said and gave the bottle to Armin. 

“Thanks”, the blonde said and smiled nervously. Eren smiled back. 

“You having fun?” He asked and leaned against the wall, looking at the mysterious guy on the bar counter. 

“Uh, yeah I guess”, Armin said and smiled bravely. Eren knew this place wasn’t Armin’s place. 

“Hey Jeager”, Eren heard Jean’s voice, and soon he saw the boy coming holding his boyfriends hand. Eren made annoyed sound. 

“Even your sister found someone faster than you did”, Jean said. Eren rose his eyebrow. Jean had a beer on his other hand and he walked closer to Eren. “Check that out”, he continued and pointed at the dancing people. It took a moment for Eren to notice what Jean was pointing at. There was indeed Mikasa, with Annie all over her face, holding her really close as the two girls were dancing. 

“Um, I think they’ve had a thing going on for a while”, Eren said. “So it doesn’t count”, Eren said and sipped his drink. 

“Well, it counts because you don’t have anyone”, Jean said with a mean tone in his voice. 

“Hey, Jean, Eren doesn’t really need to do it if he doesn’t want to”, Marco said leaning his head on Jean’s shoulder. 

“If Eren CAN’T do it, he doesn’t HAVE to”, Jean said, looking at Eren with daring eyes. For Eren’s own sake, it was pretty bad that he was, a daredevil. And Jean knew it. 

“Here, hold my beer”, Eren said and gave his beer to Armin. 

“Wait, what, where are you going?” Armin asked, but Eren didn’t answer, he didn’t hear because he had already started walking back to the bar counter. He didn’t see Jean’s smirk behind his back either. 

 

Eren walked over to the black haired guy. 

“Is this seat taken?” Eren asked pointing at a bar stool next to the guy and tried smiling. The guy rose his sharp eyes to Eren and inhaled from his cigarette. He didn’t say anything. Just looked at Eren. 

“I take that as a no”, Eren said and sat beside the guy. The man didn’t say anything, he only turned his head away from Eren and exhaled the smoke. “So, I’m Eren, Eren Jeager, what’s your name?” After a moment of silence the guy put his cigarette on a plate. 

“Levi”, he said. Eren smiled. Now he knew the guy’s name, that was something right?

“Oh, a cool name”, Eren said. He had no idea what he should say in a situation like this. He had never hit on anyone, nor had anyone ever hit on him. He simply didn’t know what to do in this situation. After a moment when they had sat there quiet Levi sighed heavily. 

“What do you want of me kiddo?” He asked. Eren felt his cheeks going red. Did the guy know he was underage? 

“I… I want to dance with you”, he said. There wasn’t any confidence in his voice, unlike there had been when Eren had bragged in school how he’d get any man he wanted. Levi chuckled. 

“Oh you do? Then get lost. I dance only with interesting people. And not with kids like you”, Levi said and shook his head a little. Eren bit his lip. 

“No, I won’t, I will get lost after I’ve had a dance with you”, the brunette said. He couldn’t give up on this. Beside the fact that he would lose his face in front of his friends, he really wanted to dance with this attractive man. Levi rose his eye brow and looked at Eren. 

“What a kid like you does in a place like this anyway? How the heck did you get in?” Levi asked. 

“Dance with me, and the kid will tell you”, Eren said. Maybe he’d get Levi interested in him like this. Levi only shook his head. 

“You’re a brat, I won’t dance with you. I’m not interested in you, just leave me alone and go somewhere else to play”, Levi said. Eren looked at Levi. 

“Then I will just sit here, and annoy you until you come to dance with me”, Eren said. 

“How mature of you”, Levi said and lighted a new cigarette. 

“I am not mature, I am a teen, so, doesn’t really matter does it?” Eren said. He actually enjoyed this. Levi didn’t say anything to that, and so, they sat on the bar counter silent, for quite long time. 

 

After about five or six songs, Eren opened his mouth again:

“Dance with me, Levi.” Levi threw an annoyed look towards the boy. 

“Will you leave me alone after a dance?” He asked. Eren nodded eagerly. 

“Okay then, just one dance okay? But not this one… The next one… Wait there”, the man said and rose up. He was much shorter than Eren had thought. The man was probably shorter than Eren himself. This was a bit of a surprise to Eren, since Levi was obviously older than he was. “I’ll be back before the song starts, okay?” 

“Yeah, sure, okay”, Eren said. He followed Levi with his eyes. He went right to the DJ, a brunette woman with glasses and she looked really excited about her job, and soon Levi came back. The song changed not long after that and Levi took Eren’s hand, leading him to the dancefloor. Eren had a slight memory of this song, it was ringing his bells, but he couldn’t think what song it was. Then came the lyrics, not that Eren could hear all of them, but he could hear enough to realize what song it was. 

“Well, boy, does your mother know that you’re out?” Levi asked and Eren could see this grin in his face when the neon lights swiped over it. 

“My mother’s dead”, Eren answered and turned away. He wasn’t in the partying mood anymore.


	2. Try Once More Like You Did Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry it took so much time to write this, and I'm sorry it's so short... But I really haven't had inspiration to write it... ^^" And I've been busy with school... But hey, enjoy some angsty Eren... (This might be the shittiest thing I have ever written but uh...)

A loud knock from the door.

“Eren? Eren, I know you’re there”, Eren heard a familiar voice behind the door. The brunette boy just turned his back and sighed loudly. He didn’t feel like talking to anyone, not even to his best friend. For the whole Friday night, and all the Saturday he had been locked up in his room, hardly leaving it to even go to bathroom. He had eaten only when Mikasa had brought food to his room and particularly forced him to eat. Telling him there was no point on not eating. She didn’t know why Eren had left the club so early, Eren refused to tell. One couldn’t just talk about this kind of things to a sister. Especially when the sister was a pro MMA fighter and was horribly overprotective. The poor guy at the bar wouldn’t know what had hit him before he had lost his eye sight. And probably it would be a wrong guy anyway.

“Eren, I’m coming in”, Eren heard Armin’s voice since he hadn’t answered. Behind his back, Eren could hear Armin opening his door and closing it after him. The blonde sat down to Eren’s bed. 

“Hey there”, Armin said. Eren didn’t answer to him. He wasn’t on the mood for talking, and he couldn’t understand why no one seemed to get the message. Armin sighed. 

“I don’t know what happened between that man and you, but it sure isn’t worth locking yourself up to a tower. It’s not like a prince in a shining armor will come and save you riding a white horse”, Armin started. Eren rose to sit quickly and looked at Armin, feeling a bit angry at the boy. 

“I’m not waiting for a prince”, he said. 

“Maybe not, but you can’t stay locked up here forever. Mikasa called me because she was worried. She thinks you’re mad at her because she didn’t hang around with you in the club. You know, I see you’ve broken a feather, but it’s nothing we can’t fix, right”, Armin said and laid on the bed. Eren looked away from Armin. “Why don’t you tell me what happened? You were so confident on yourself. I am your best friend, after all, I’m the one who you are supposed to talk about this kind of things” Armin asked looking at his very best friend. For sometime, Eren didn’t say anything, even he knew that Armin was right. Armin was always right. 

“I am mad at myself”, he said finally. “I am mad at myself, for not dancing to that song with him”, he said. Armin rose an eye brow to the brunette. 

“What? Why didn’t you dance with him then? You know, Jean thinks now that you lost the bet…”, Armin said. Eren sighed angrily. Hell with Jean and hell with the bet. It didn’t matter anymore. It didn’t matter if Eren lost his face and lost his pride and his money. He had lost much more than that on that night when he had walked away from the club. 

 

Right when Eren had gotten out of the club, he had known it had been a mistake. His mother didn’t matter, not really, she was dead after all. And there had been no way Levi would have known about it. It would have been damn creepy if he would have somehow known about it. That man was everything Eren wanted. So, why had he run away, just like that, only because he had mentioned his mother? And yes, he thought Eren only as a kid, but he would have danced with him after all. So, Eren had had a chance. But he had ruined everything with his childish actions. How could he explain this to Armin? 

“He… He asked if my mother knows I’m out”, Eren said and couldn’t look at Armin. Most likely Armin now thought he was a pussy. Crybaby. Eren heard Armin sighing. 

“There was no way he would have known…” , Armin started. Eren took his pillow and hid his head under it. 

“I know. That’s why I am mad at myself”, he said. Eren didn’t know if Armin understood him. Armin placed his hand on Eren’s head. 

“Well, Eren… There will be other times”, Armin said. Eren rose the pillow and looked over at Armin. 

“Really? You think so?” The boy said his green eyes nailed on the blonde. Armin smiled nervously. 

“Um, yeah I am pretty sure”, he started. "You need to get up and try once more. Just like you did before." Eren smiled towards his best friend. This was the reason why Armin was his best friend, he would always find the right words. 

“Alright, let’s go there again next Friday!” He said, with a smirk and a familiar look in his eyes. Armin smiled. This wasn’t quite what he had meant but, as long as Eren was his usual self again, it didn’t matter. Not really.


	3. Take a Chance on Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, finally I have enough time to write something and I got inspiration to write a couple more chapters for this fic! Hopefully someone still reads this... ^^"

Eren felt a nervous sweating on his palms. He was just right behind Marco and Jean, with Armin behind him. They hadn’t told Mikasa where they were going this time. Eren didn’t want Mikasa to waste his chances this time. It wasn’t like the last time was blown up by Mikasa, it was Eren’s own fault things didn’t go where Eren wanted them to go and he knew it, but Eren didn’t want to take the chance that Annie wasn’t here this time and taking Mikasa’s attention away from Eren and his doings. With Mikasa babysitting him he couldn’t get Levi’s attention and he would look like a baby in his eyes. Eren wanted to be taken seriously this time. 

Without Eren noticing it they were, once again, in the club. The darkness and neon lights made it hard to focus on anything for a while for Eren, until his eyes got used into the darkness. He took a deep breath and tried to look for the man again. They passed the bar and he wasn’t there, so Eren just went with his group. 

“Jaeger, why did you want to come here again?” Jean asked when they had found a seat for them. Eren glanced at him. “It’s not like we all don’t already know that you ain’t gonna get laid.” Marco poked Jean to the side. 

“That wasn’t needed, Jean…” Marco said. Jean only snorted and rolled his eyes, that could be seen clearly even in the dark. Armin sat nervously into the couch close to the couple. Eren knew he didn’t really like being in the club, underage drinking and all this, at least on two weekends in a row, but Eren couldn’t have come alone, and more importantly not alone with Jean and Marco. It would have ended up in a trouble. 

“I’ll go look around…” Eren said. He was anxious to meet the man again. His heart was racing and he could hear it even though the music was so loud around him that he felt it all the way through his skin to his bones. Eren walked around in the dancefloor, no sign of the man there. He wasn’t at the bar either. 

“Maybe… Maybe he isn’t here…” A distressing thought crossed his mind. Of course, why would a middle-aged man be at the club every weekend? Eren cursed himself and his stupid belief when it caught his eye. A black haired man in a white collar shirt. He was, again, sitting alone in the back table. A grin rose to Eren’s face as he started making his way to the table. 

“Hi, again.” Eren said as he sat to the couch next to Levi without bothering to ask a permission this time. Levi rolled his eyes. “Do you remember me?”

“Of course I remember you… You are the most annoying brat in the whole town…” Levi mumbled and dumped his cigarette into the ashtray. 

“Actually I am not. My friend Jean is.” Eren said, almost eagerly. At least the man remembered him. Levi snorted, and Eren could see something that resembled a smile. 

“So, what do you want this time?” Levi asked but wouldn’t focus his eyes into Eren. His eyes were still sad, despite the faint smile that still lingered in his lips. His eyes looked to the dancefloor, without focusing on anything. 

“I want to dance with you.” Eren said determined. Levi groaned. 

“Last time I was about to dance with you, you ran away.” He reminded Eren, without showing any feelings in his face. Eren licked his lips. He had been stupid.

“Sorry… I am hot blooded…” He apologized. This made Levi jump a little, and for the first time tonight, really notice Eren. He looked Eren, from shoes to the tip of his messy brown hair and wandered into Eren’s green, passionate eyes. 

“Don’t apologize. It makes you weak…” Levi mumbled as if Eren had brought up a bad memory. Maybe the reason why Levi was so sad tonight? They sat in silence for a moment. 

“Levi…” Eren said, and moved closer to Levi, now touching his tight. “Take a chance on me.” Levi looked into Eren’s eyes confused. As if someone so young could actually be interested in Levi. 

“We can go dancing or… Or just for a walk or listen music here. I just… I just want to get to know you beter.” Eren said seriously, which confused Levi greatly. He sighed and shook his head. 

“You know, I am not the one you are looking for. I am not in a situation to start getting to know anyone better.” Levi said and stood up. He was done drinking for today, and he was going home. The thought of empty apartment let glacial shivers run through his spine. But he couldn’t stay here with the boy. 

“Just… If you change your mind, I am the first in line.” Eren said almost desperately to Levi’s back as he walked through the dancing people, out of Eren’s sight.


	4. The Winner Takes It All

Hanji sat down next to Levi and looked at him. It was a Thursday night, the club was busy with people celebrating an early weekend but it was Hanji’s night off. And for Levi’s big surprise she was willing to spend her night on her club with Levi. Levi did appreciate this, but he wouldn’t say it to Hanji. He didn’t tell things like that. Hanji knew it without him telling it to her. Levi needed Hanji at times like this. 

“So, you want to talk about it?” Hanji asked and took a sip from her glass. Levi looked at his glass. He wasn’t quite sure. 

“To be honest? I don’t even know. What is there to talk about it? You know that we had been going downhill for a while now and well… It was just a matter of time when it would end…” Levi said and shook his head and took a sip from his drink. Hanji nodded next to him. 

“I know all of those. But I know it makes you sad. And it’s okay. You really loved Erwin”, she said. “At least, at some point you did”, she continued. Levi smiled a little. Yes, he had loved Erwin. But the night when Erwin had come for a visit to take the rest of his stuff… He didn’t know if he loved Erwin anymore. 

***

A memory of Erwin’s tall figure looking through their apartment, for the last time, looking for the last pieces of himself left there. Levi wouldn’t tell him about the t-shirt under his pillow. He needed to hold onto something. Just for some time now. Maybe later he would go to Erwin’s new place and return it. He would also get a chance to take a glance on Erwin’s new place. And the new girl. Something more suitable for his parents. Something more suitable for Erwin’s dignity. 

“I don’t wanna talk… If it makes you sad.” Levi said finally, looking at Erwin’s eyes, leaning back on the wall next to the bedroom door. “But tell me… Does she kiss you like I used to kiss you?”   
Erwin only sighed before closing the last box. Then he turned around and looked at Levi. Levi tried to look the leftovers of their love in Erwin’s eyes. There was none. There was nothing left in Erwin’s eyes. 

“You know Levi, it doesn’t have to be this way. You don’t need to be so bitter, that I was the first one to take a move on.” Erwin said, and Levi caught an emotion in his soulless eyes. It wasn’t love, not anymore. But it was an emotion left by love, it was an emotion Levi didn’t know a name for. Maybe Erwin still cared for Levi enough to feel bad for him?

“Somewhere deep inside you must know I miss you.” Levi said, as a last try to get Erwin back. Then it hit him. He didn’t want Erwin back. He didn’t… Miss him, like one should miss their loved one. Levi turned around and went to their bed and from there, under the blankets and pillows, he retrieved Erwin’s black t-shirt. It was an action rising from the heat of a moment, a moment when Levi couldn’t determine his own feelings. Levi returned to Erwin and threw his shirt on the top of his box. 

“There. The winner takes it all.” 

*** 

“I don’t… I don’t know what happened to our love, after all… It’s just like… It feels weird, because we were together for so long”, Levi said and shook his head and took other sip.

“Well… Do you know what you should do now?” Hanji asked and a tender smile rose to her face. Levi glared at her. What had that annoying woman come up with this time? 

“Well, what do I NEED to do?” Levi asked, very suspicious of Hanji’s plan. Hanji didn’t get to start, when it hit Levi. Of course he knew what he needed to do. He heard Hanji’s voice blabbering something that made no sense in the background when he was suddenly zoomed into his own thoughts. He did not love Erwin anymore. That is why he didn’t miss him. Someone else had caught his attention. The boy who had followed him for a while now. Eren… Eren Jaeger. He had to find the boy. No matter at what cost. 

“Yes. I know now what to do.” Levi said and rose up, not finishing his beer. Hanji looked excited, Levi had been laying in self-pity for way too long since he and Erwin broke up. 

“I need to take a look at the security cameras.” What Levi said made Hanji confused, but she didn’t have much time to find out Levi’s reasoning, before Levi dragged her to the Staff only-space behind the bar.


End file.
